pittbynightfandomcom-20200214-history
Pittsburghese
Pittsburghese Here ya go, learn to talk like a real yinzer and so ya don't stick out like a sore thumb and break the frickin' masquerade like a lunch head. * Afuhgan: Afghan/blanket * Ahr: Hour * Allegheny Whitefish: Condom floating down the river * Alunamin: Aluminum * Am-blee-unce: Ambulance * Angioplastic: Angioplasty (a balloon procedure of a coronary artery to enlarge the blood vessel obstructing flow to the heart muscle) * Arn: Iron * Artheritis: Arthritis * Ashfalt: Asphalt * Babushka: Scarf worn on head to keep aht the chill * Baffroom: Bathroom * Battry: Battery * Bawdle: Bottle * Bawnavill: Bonneville * Beer garten: Beer Garden * Bess Buys: Best Buy * Beyoura: Bureau (chest of drawers, dresser) * Bidness: Business * Bir: Beer * Birfday: Birthday * Bitzle: A piece of dirt on the floor * Blinkers: Turn Signals * Bob wahr: Barbed Wire * Bobos: Shoes (generic) * Bollice: Food that is left sitting on people's plates that someone else eats * Bootyparler: Hairdresser's place of business * Brawl: Ladies undergarment * Breffis: The first mill of the day * Brights: High Beams (Car Lights) * Bring it dahn a thahsnd!: Bring it down a thousand! Or Quiet down * Brudder: Brother * Brum: Whatcha sweep wid * Buggy: Shopping Cart * Bumbershoot: Umbrella * Burm: Side of the Road, Shoulder * CEEE-ment: Cement * Caach: Couch * Cadillac converter: catalytic converter * Cahmera: Chevy Camero * Cahntdahn: Countdown * Cahny: County * Caketown: Mount Lebanon * Cammra: Camera * Canipshun: To have a fit or get upset * Carbarn: Where they used to park the streetcars at night * Carbon Oil: Kerosene * Carline: Old street car line or main street * Carndaug: Corndog * Caw-idge: College (the l's are silent) * Cawner Lady: Corner lady — prostitute;hooker * Celr: Cellar * Cender truck: Cinder truck * Chimley: Chimney * Chipped Chopped Ham: Very thinly sliced ham * Chivy: Like a '57 chivy * Church key: A bottle opener * Cinstruction: Process used to build or repair things * City Chicken: Pork cubes on a skewer, breaded and fried * Clicker: Remote control * Clodhoppers: Work boots * Clothes Press: Closet * Cole: Cool * Concreek: Concrete * Cooshin: Cushion * Court: Quart * Cream rinse: Conditioner * Crick: Creek * Cubbord: Cupboard * Cucky: An organic gooey substance * Culde sock: Cul de sac * Cupny: Company, visitors * Cut: Slice of pizza * Cuzint: My aunt and uncle's child * Da Dunner Bolt: The Thunder Bolt at Kennywood Park * Dahntahn: Downtown, the Golden Triangle * Dahtlets: The Factory Outlet Stores * Davenport: Sofa or couch * Dee-shus: Dishes * Dennis: Dentist * Din-ggy (with a hard g sound): A small boat or dinghy * Dinge: A Dent * Dish soap: Dishwashing liquid * Doe Nit: Doughnut * Dog Box: Dog house * Doohickey: Object you can't name at the present time * Dowas: Dallas * Dower: Dollar * Drawling: Drawing * Druthers: A choice * Dunkey: Donkey * Dupa: Your back side * Dust bunnies: Blobby, dusty things found under beds and sofas * Eer: Error * Erol: Oil * Eve-spouting: Gutter * Face Rag: Wash cloth * Fahr: Fire * Farkleberry Tart: A mystery fruit pastry pawned off by KDKA at Christmas time * Feesh: Fish * Fiddy-fiv sint: Two quarters and a nickel * File (or fahl) ball: A foul ball, possibly at a Pirates game * Filled: Field * Fillings: Feelings * Filum: Film * Fire Tire: Fire Tower * Fiscul Thirpy: Physical Therapy * Fishheads: Ugly, generic "no-name-brand" sneakers * Flahr: Flower * Flip flops: Those shoe things * Foot: Feet * Fridgedare: Refridgerator * Fuud: Food ("pudd"-ing) * Galumbki: Stuffed Cabbages * Garbidge: Garbage * Garter: Garter snake * Ghetto Sleigh: Pat Bus * Gob: Snack consisting of two large round soft chocolate cookies with white creme filling in between * Graaj: Garage * Grasscutter: Lawn mower * Grinny: A chipmunk * Gum: Elastic * Gumband: Rubber bands * Gutcheez: Underwear * Haf-Ahr: Half an Hour * Hankerin: Need or want * Hanky: Handkerchief * Hans: Hands * Haus: Your place of residence * Haus Kote: House coat * Haus painer: What you need if you don't have vinyl siding * Hawliday: Holiday * Heighth: Height * Heinz 57: Mutt Dog * Heinzes: Anything made by H * Hershey Bud: A Hershey Kiss * Hills: Heels * Hizzy: Extreme emotional outbreak * Hoagie: A big sandwich * Hocker: When you clear your throat and spit * Hodbeerr: Hot Beer * Hollah: Hollow * Hoosafratz: Mechanical Device * Hork: Steel * Hot Pad: Oven mitt * Hun or Hon: Honey * Hunky Hand Grenade: Stuffed cabbage rolls * Hunnert: The number after 99 * Iceball: Snowcone * Icebox: Refrigerator * Icening: Frosting that goes on a cake * Igl: Eagle * Imp 'n Arn: Iron City beer and a shot of Imperial Whisky * In-dins: Indians * Innerductshun: Introduction * Innernet: Internet * Intendo: Nintendo * Jag off: One who jags around * Jaggerbush: A plant with thorns * Jaggers: Thorns * Jagwire: An expensive British luxury car * Jell: Jail * Jimmies: Sprinkles * Johnstown Pants: Used to describe pants that are too short * Jresser: Dresser * Juggler: Large life-supporting vein in one's neck, the cutting of which may lead to death * Juhllery: Jewelry * Jumbo: Bologna * Keller: Color * Kennywood outfits: When people walk around Kennywood an'at with the same outfits on * Kennywood signs: Road signs that direct you to Kennywood park * Ketch: Catch * Kilbassa: Goes great with a cold arn * Kinnergarten: Kindergarten * Kishin: Kitchen * Kitch-ip: Ketchup * Kolbassi and Carp: Pittsburgh Surf and Turf * Kranz: Crayons * Launtermat: Laundermat * Lebnen Bloney: Lebanon Balogna * Leggins: Snow Pants * Liberry: Library * Lice-ness: License * Lickin': Spanking * Light Bill: Electric bill * Lind: Land * Lish: Leash * Lit'l brudder: Little brother * Litenin Bugs: Lightning Bugs * Lozenger: Lozenge * Lunch-head: An idiot * MU-se-um: Museum * Maahntins: Mountains * Mah: Shopping Mall * Mahles: Miles * Mahs: A small furry rodent * Mannies: Marbles * Masonary: Masonry * Mayor Peter FLA HER TY: Mayor Peter Flaherty * Meal: Mill * Meer/Mirra: Mirror * Mel: Male or Mail * Melk: Milk * Mellon Bowl: Igloo/Civic Arena/Mellon Arena * Metamutual: Metamucil * Mile: Miles * Mile: Miles * Mill: Meal * Minced Ham: Bologna * Monkey dumps: Slate pile from coal mining * Monongehela Highball: Glass of tap water * Motorsickle: Motorcycle * Mum: Mom * Mundy, Tuesdy, Wensdy, Thursdy, Frydy, Sadurdy, Sundy: How a Pittsburgher pronounces the days of the week * Mup-ere: Up here * Mush Ball: Softball * Nakin: Napkin * Nanoleum: Linoleum * Nighturn: A shift often called 11pm to 7am in other parts of the country * Old Frothingslosh: The pale, stale ale with the foam on the bottom * Oleo: Margarine * Oral: Oil * Orrnj: A citrus fruit whose color is its name * Owl: Aisle * P'toot: Functional portion of one's lower rear anatomy * Pahn: Pound * Pahr: Power * Paper Poke: Paper bag * Par Mir: Power Mirror * Parking Chair: A chair placed in the street to reserve a parking space * Pawoohee: Spider Web * Pee-nits: Peanuts * Peel: Pill, like asprin etc * Peenabudder: Peanut Butter * Per-scrip-shun: Subscription * Perv: Pervert or perverted * Pie-anna: Piano * Pigs in a blanket or Hunky Handegrenades: Stuffed cabbage * Pill: Peal * Pillas: Pillows * Pillinit shrimp: Peal & Eat Shrimp * Pin: Pen * Pisgetti: Spaghetti * Pitcher: Picture * Pitnic: Picnic * Pittsburgh Toilet: Only a Picksburgher would have a toilet without a door in the middle of the cellar * Plowers: Pliers * Poison Ivory: Poison Ivy * Pome: Poem * Pop: Soda * Pop Ahl: Pop aisle * Potata: Potato * Pow: Pile * Presspiration.: Perspiration * ProNOUNseeashun: Pronunciation * Progie: A Picksburgher's delight, goes great with a cold arn and kilbassa * Proll'em: Problem * Prostrate: Prostate * Pull: Pool * Punkin: Pumpkin * Pwaht: Pot * Quirpracter: chiropractor * Raadiator: Instead of "radiator" - with a long "a" sound * Raffle: Rifle * Raht: Route * Red Dog: A crushed stone used for a drive way before cement driveways * Relations: I have relations living in the "burg" instead of saying relatives * Rigs-n-Pigs: Rigatoni and pigs in a blanket * Roller: Ruler * Rolly Coaster: An amusement park ride * Rubbers: Galoshes (spelling ?), overshoes * Ruff: Roof * Run Rat: Someone hailing from the Hazelwood neighborhood * Sahrdee: Saturday * Sale Bills: Weekly store advertisements in the paper * Sammitch: Sandwich * Scroll: A squirrel, or neighborhood east of dahntahn * Selector: TV Remote Control * Selid: Salad * Sell: Sale * Sent: Cents * Serp: Syrup * SewERage: Sewage * Sewer Lid: Manhole cover * Sgetti (or sketti): Spaghetti * Shahr/Shire: Shower * Shanty: Shed * Sheetrock: Drywall * Sherbert: Sherbet * Shpegetti: Spaghetti * Silver Top: A Hershey Kiss * Skiw-et: Skillet (the l's are silent) * Skiwrl Cage: Squirrel Hill Cafe * Skull: School * Skyrafoam: Styrafoam * Sliding Board: Slide * Slopjar: Portable urinal * SnickSnak: A late-night dessert * Soap Powder: Laundry Detergent * Soor: Sewer * Sore: Storm drain * Sped: A dork, or just an annoying person * Spicket: Water tap or spigot * Spiggy: Street sweeper machine * Spilly Pile: Slag hills left over from strip mines * Sputzee: Dem liddle brahn birds * Squarsh: Squash * Stair-Steps: Stairs * Stara baba: (Pronounced "studda bubba") Literally, "Old Woman" * Stationary Tub: The laundry tub that the washing machine drains into * Sticks: In the country * Still: Steal * Still Mills: Steel Mills * Still Phanum: Steel Phantom * Stoop: Concrete steps in front of your Norside house where a porch should be * Stover: Jammed finger * Stree Car: Street Car * Stuff Cabbidge: Stuffed cabbage * Submarine Races: A good excuse to take your date "parking" in a secluded spot along one of the rivers * Sucker Bite: Hickey, love bite * Suicide: The drink you make while bored at the Sheetz * Sumpin: Something * Surp: Syrup * Swap: Swig * Sweeper: Vacuum * T-towl: Dish towel * THANKSgiving: ThanksGIVing in the rest of the world * Tagger: Tiger * Tahl: Towel * Tahr: Tire * Tahrarn: Tire iron * Tahrs: Towers * Takeela: Tequilla * Tayduh: potato * Tellypole: Telephone pole * Thunions: With onions * Tin foil: Aluminum foil * Tinnies: Tennis shoes * Tire: Tar * Tobahgin: A knit winter hat * Toll: Tool * Torlet: Toilet * Tossle Cap: Knit Cap * Towel: Tile * Tuhmaytuhs: Tomatoes * UH-lies: Allies * UM-brel-la: Umbrella * Ultahmative: Ultimatum * Unce: Ounce * Ungion: Onion * Vake: Vacation * Vinnie Pie: Vincent's Pizza * Vitamin I: Iron City Beer * Voka: Vodka * Wahr: Wire * Wedgie: A Pizza/Steak Hoagie * Weggie or Hoover: When someone sneaks up on you and yanks your underwear up out of your pants! * Wills: Wheels * Willy: A stunt that causes the front of a vehicle to raise up off the pavement * Windas: Windows * Winner: Winter * Woof: Wolf * Worsh Rag: Wash cloth * Worshin Macheen: Clothes washer * Wraps: Outerwear * Wrench Tubs: Laundry Tubs * Wutter: Water * Yard Apes: Small children * Yellower: Highlighter * Yingiling: Yuengling (beer) * Yinzer: A Picksburgh native who talks right, n'at * Youdge: Huge * Zapper: TV remote control